movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant
Stephen Druschke Films's Movie Spoof of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Cast: *Rudolph - Dumbo *Hermey - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Yukon Cornelius - Tigger (Pooh) *Clarice - Fluttershy (MLP: Friendship is Magic) *Sam the Snowman - Robin Hood *Santa Claus - Sultan (Aladdin) *Mrs. Claus - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Elves - Various Mice *Boss Elf - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bumble - Wooster (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Donner - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Donner - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Fireball - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Coach Cornet - Tantor (Tarzan) *Charlie in the Box - Rabbit (Pooh) *Spoted Elephant - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Dolly - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Misfit Scooter - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Train with Square Wheels - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Jelly Pistol- Skippy (Robin Hood) *Bird Fish - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Misfit Cowboy - Woody (Toy Story) *Boat that sinks - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *King Moonracer - Sheriff Burp (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West) Scenes: #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 1 - Introduction #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 2 - The Birth of Dumbo/“Jingle, Jingle, Jingle” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 3 - Timothy the ‘Misfit’ Mouse #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 4 - Dumbo the ‘Misfit’ Elephant #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 5 - Dumbo Meets Hathi Jr./“We Are Santa’s Elves” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 6 - Elephant Games/Dumbo Meets Fluttershy/Dumbo’s Trunk Revealed #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 7 - Poor Dumbo Runs Away/“There’s Always Tomorrow” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 8 (#A) - Dumbo Meets Timothy/“We’re a Couple of Misfits” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 8 (#B) - Dumbo Meets Timothy/“Fame and Fortune” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 9 - Enter Tigger/“Silver and Gold” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 10 - Wooster Attacks! #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 11 - Island of Misfit Animals/“The Most Wonderful Day of the Year” #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 12 - King Sheriff Burp/Dumbo Leaves the Island #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 13 - Dumbo Grows Up/Dumbo Returns Home #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 14 - Snowstorm Strikes/Dumbo Saves Fluttershy #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 15 - Timothy and Tigger to the Rescue #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 16 - Back to Christmas Town #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 17 - Christmas Preparation/Dumbo Agrees to Lead Sultan’s Sleigh #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 18 - “Holly Jolly Christmas”/Takeoff #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 19 - Return to the Misfit Island/Finale #Dumbo the Red Trunk Elephant part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1966) Clips From Film Used: *Dumbo (1941) *Robin Hood (1973) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Tarzan (1998) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Happy Tree Friends (2005) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *The Aristocats (1970) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Three Caballeros (1945) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Pocahontas (1995) *Goliath 2 (1960) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *Horton Hears A Who (2008) Voices: *Burl Ives *Billie Mae Richards *Paul Soles *Larry D. Mann *Stan Francis *Paul Kligman *Janis Orenstein *Alfie Scopp *Carl Banas *Corinne Conley *Peg Dixon *Edward Brophy *Paul Winchell *Andrea Libman *Jeanette Nolan *J. Pat O'Malley *Val Bettin *Junius Matthews *Tara Strong *Wayne Knight *Tom Hanks *Mel Blanc *Rob Paulson *Corey Burton *Eva Gabor Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *Nikkdisneylover8390 Dedicated To: *Walt Disney *Jules Bass *Arthur Rankin Jr *Burl Ives *Billie Mae Richards Music Used: *"Silent Night" Peformed by: Frank Sinatra Directed by: *Stephen Druschke Trivia: * This is the 4th Christmas spoof of Stephen Druschke. * Like Nikkdisneylover8390's spoof, [[Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style)|''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style)]], this will use Fame and Fortune. * This is the second spoof to use the Regency Enterprises logo. The first being [[Piglet Pan|''Piglet Pan]]. * This is Dumbo's debut, being that his cameo was ''Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town''. * The Regency Enterprises logo that was used was from Deck the Halls. * Unlike the real Dumbo movie, Dumbo speaks but his mouth doesn't move. * This is an NTSC spoof. Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Regency Enterprises Films Category:Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies